


All Warm

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay/Slash/Yaoi, M/M, Same Body Two Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seneschal Bran disliked the cold, and Justice would do anything to see a man so just as him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Warm

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think today is the kicker for Justice Positivity Week on Tumblr? I can’t actually find anything about it, but I wanted to at least write one thing for it. xD Why not write my weird OTP for him? I sort of got the idea from a manga my ex was reading, I don’t know its name, but it was about a guy with multiple personalities, and each one had a different boyfriend. xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“You’re shivering.” 

It was the first thing he’d heard all day that hadn’t pertained to the city’s problems, or Saemus’ tendencies to run to the coast, or what Marlowe Dumar decided would be good for dinner that night. Justice’s voice was obvious, even with the undertones of Anders’, and he finally turned from the journal he was writing in.

A cold front had blown in, probably from that accursed Ferelden, and Seneschal Bran did _not_ do freezing cold very well. It seemed the fire he’d set in his room had begun to dwindle, and he sighed.

“It’s cold.” He replied, slowly, watching with an amused smile as his lover walked into his room like he owned the place. Still getting used to seeing Anders but knowing it was someone else, he rose to be accepted in the apostate’s arms. 

“I’m certain I can find a way to keep you warm.” The spirit offered, tempted to remove his coat and wrap it around the quivering redhead. Then, those blue eyes found his bed, and the idea that his bodymate was nearly yelling at him finally stuck. “Just a moment.” He offered with a smile, something rare and just for _Bran_.

Stepping to the large double bed, he began to arrange the pillows and blankets into a rather nice-looking nest, even going so far as to pull things from the armoire and chairs in the room, making sure it would be nice and toasty. Once this was accomplished, surprising strength had the redhead cradled in his arms, and the pair soon was tucked in nice and tight into the nest he’d built.

“I could build a world of warmth for you.” Justice whispered into his hair, nestled in comfortably, “Perhaps find you a place where the cold could never touch you again.” 

“I could hardly leave my post just to find peace from the cold.” Though the grin on his face was obvious, and his eyes slid shut as a gentle kiss was placed on his teeth.

“Then we will make a new world for you, right here, just for us.”

“And what of Hawke and Anders? I’m certain they’ll want to see each other again eventually.” Chuckling a little, the smaller male looked up once more.

“You have duties, I hardly think the Viscount would want you to completely skip them. They can have that time together.”

While he could hear Anders in the back of his mind, complaining that that wouldn’t be enough, all he could do was offer a little chortle as he tucked the other in against him a bit tighter. In minutes, Bran was safely asleep in his arms, and the spirit relaxed, pleased with his work.


End file.
